Live Earth: The Concert for a Climate in Crisis (DVD/CD)
Live Earth: The Concert for a Climate in Crisis (DVD/CD) is a live concert 2-DVD/CD set featuring Duran Duran, released by WEA / Reprise on 4 December 2007. About the album On July 7, 2007, more than 100 musical acts performed at a series of worldwide concerts collectively called Live Earth, kicking off a multi-year campaign to combat climate change and advocate environmentally sustainable living. This set brings together the most popular artists and best performances at Wembley Stadium in London (UK), Giants Stadium in New Jersey (USA), and Makuhari Messe, (Japan) from this truly global musical summit. The organisers said Live Earth was the largest global entertainment event ever held. The 2-hour broadcast reached audiences in more than 130 countries through radio, television, and the Internet. Live Earth attracted a record online live audience of more than 8 million people. Within the following two weeks alone, more than 55 million video streams had been watched. The net proceeds from the sale of this DVD/CD package benefited the Alliance for Climate Protection. The album includes Duran Duran performing "Planet Earth" during the Live Earth London concert at Wembley Stadium. Track listing B000WC4A6G DVD 1 #"Live Earth: London Opening" - SOS All-S #"Invisible Touch" - Genesis #"Shut Your Eyes" - Snow Patrol #"Que Sera, Sera" - Damien Rice & David Gray #"Suddenly I See" - KT Tunstall #"My Blue Heaven" - Taking Back Sunday #"What A Wonderful World" - Paolo Nutini #"Where Is The Love" - Black Eyed Peas #"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran #"Miss Murder" - AFI #"Gravity" - John Mayer #"Mercy Mercy Me (The Ecology)" - Corinne Bailey Rae & John Legend #"Bedshaped" - Keane #"Sad But True" - Metallica #"I Need To Wake Up" - Melissa Etheridge #"Too Much" - Dave Matthews Band #"Sober" - Kelly Clarkson #"Tumba" - Angelique Kidjo #"Right To Be Wrong" - Joss Stone #"Wisemen" - James Blunt #"Intergalactic" - Beastie Boys DVD 2 #"Gimme Shelter" - Keith Urban & Alicia Keys #"Bailamos" - Enrique Iglesias #"Steer" - Missy Higgins #"Woman" - Wolfmother #"Black Hole Sun" - Chris Cornell #"Wanted Dead Or Alive" - Bon Jovi #"Are You Gonna Go My Way" - Lenny Kravitz #"United States" - The Smashing Pumpkins #"Another Brick In The Wall Part II" - Roger Waters #"Driven To Tears" - The Police #"Better Be Home Soon" - Crowded House #"Umbrella" - Rihanna #"Bleed It Out" - Linkin Park #"Times Like These/" - Foo Fighters #"La Isla Bonita" - Madonna, featuring Gogol Bordello CD #"Hey You" - Madonna #"Times Like These- Foo Fighters #"Driven To Tears" - The Police #"Gravity" - John Mayer #"Another Brick In The Wall Part II" - Roger Waters #"Bleed It Out" - Linkin Park #"Bedshaped" - Keane #"Wanted Dead Or Alive" - Bon Jovi #"Wisemen" - James Blunt #"Black Hole Sun" - Chris Cornell #"Are You Gonna Go My Way" - Lenny Kravitz #"Intergalactic" - Beastie Boys #"Suddenly I See" - KT Tunstall #"Mercy Mercy Me (The Ecology)" - Corinne Bailey Rae & John Legend #"Que Sera, Sera" - Damien Rice & David Gray Duran Duran personnel *Simon Le Bon - Vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Nick Rhodes - Keyboards *Roger Taylor - Drums With: *Dominic Brown - Guitar Duran Duran performed "Planet Earth]]", "Ordinary World", "Notorious" / "I Wanna Take You Higher" and "Girls on Film" at the Live Earth London concert. Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Compilation Albums Category:Live albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Official various artists compilation videos and DVDs